The Most Dazzling of All
by obsessed-twihard
Summary: Twilight. wait, scratch that. Reverse it. Bella is a vampire from the start, and Edward is human. Will Bella be able to keep herself at hand? Is Edward able to accept Bella for everything that she is? BxE
1. Initial Meet

**Disclaimer: The bases for this wonderful plot and story line belong to Stephenie Meyer and her alone. I wish her all the best!**

**BPOV:**

Ah, another day of high school. At least we were now able to fully enjoy the day, living in this nearly constant precipitation. My family and I were more than willing to put up with a little extra water in the air if it meant that we could come outside during the day.

"Alice?" I called to her in a tone no human could hear, but was comfortably within my vocal range. She turned her head to look at me about three tenths of a second before I had called her name, and I assumed she had known that I would want to talk. Alice has the uncanny ability to see the future, to some extent, and she used her power to its fullest.

"Yes, Bella?" She answered.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me what Mr. Banner has planned for next period, would you?" I hated having to learn biology again and again, especially since I had had no reverence for it the first time around, a good 90 years ago.

"Sorry Bells, you're stuck with the usual. It will be fine; Mrs. Goff is assigning a project on the Incan ruins, so you can finally use all of the pictures you took on your trip!"

Too bad all of them were at night, I inwardly sighed. Rosalie was looking at me with an odd glint in her eye, and I wondered what she was up too. I figure I'll find out sooner or later.

"I figure we should go camping soon, right?" Jasper, Alice's mate of sorts, used our code name for the hunting trips we took as a choice to deviate from our "natural food source."

Rosalie, Emmet. Alice and I nodded our consent, moving only a fraction of an inch in either direction.

My family, although as normal as could be expected from a group of vampires, stood out from the general population of Forks, Washington, so we tried to call as little attention to ourselves as possible, knowing that a day may come when someone would figure out our secret. Although we all knew the point in time when our inability to age would become a factor in playing our role as high schoolers, we were in no rush to move again. Our entire conversation was quiet and fast, lasting no more than a minute, with no possibility of eavesdropping, as we sat far apart from the rest of the school's population.

The bell rang and we all fluidly rose from our seats and went our separate ways. Although Alice and I were acting as juniors, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were playing the role of seniors, taking classes more challenging for the humans we had once been, but now, seemed just as tedious as the rest.

As I walked to Biology, I saw Angela Weber, and waved. The girl was one of few humans who would even consider talking to the "mysterious Cullens," but that was besides the fact. Angela was a wonderful person, and a joy to be around. I counted her as a real friend.

"Have you heard about the new boy?" She asked.

"Edward something or other, isn't it?"

"Bella!" she exclaimed, again reprimanding me for not even trying to keep up with the goings on of Forks High School. "His name is Edward Mason! Don't tell me you haven't noticed him? He is so hot! Everyone is fighting over who gets to ask him to the spring dance!"

Yes, I had noticed the boy, but he seemed ordinary enough to me. I wouldn't put more effort into being his friend than I had with most of the other juniors.

After Angela and I entered the classroom and took our seats, I saw the boy in question walk through the door. In the right light, he could have looked nice, but the portable classrooms the school used were so dingy, no one looked good. Edward walked to the front of the class and handed a slip of paper to Mr. Banner, then waited for the teacher to assign him a seat.

Without looking up he called, "Mr. Mason, kindly take a seat next to Ms. Cullen."

I was in the motion of clearing some space for him at my desk when the back door of the class swung open, bringing a blast of air past Edward, and smack into my face.

I was momentarily stunned. Then my throat _burst_ into flames. I could barely control the muscles in my hands that wanted to stretch forward and break the new boy's spine, so I could _taste_ the warm blood pulsing just below the thin layer of skin on his neck.

I don't know how, but I managed to collect all of my things into my bag, and walk to the front of the room, conveniently placing Edward out of harms way. I coughed pitifully when I reached Mr. Banner's desk and looked him straight in the eyes, imploring him to believe me, "Mr. Banner, Do you think it would be okay if I went and saw the nurse? I think I must have had something bad for lunch and it's really not agreeing with me." I winced at the end, putting as much effort into the charade as I could without having to take in another breath.

Thank God, he believed my lie, and sent me out of the room within seconds. Once outside, I sprinted into the outlying woods near the school parking lot, and took a deep breath; although uncomfortable, not breathing was the only way to rid myself of the most alluring scent I had ever encountered in the entirety of my almost 100 years of experience. I could not completely leave the most recent chance at disaster behind though; flashbacks of the many ways to kill Edward Mason that had popped up in my mind in that one instant in the classroom, would not stop replaying in my head.

But I was not alone in my suffering for long. Alice was at my side in less than a minute after my initial departure from biology. She gave me a long look and could tell I was in great emotional turmoil, but she also knew that I would never be able to communicate in my current state.

"We're going to see Carlisle," was all she said before dragging me to the car and racing off down the road to council with our adoptive father of sorts.

**Hope you liked! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, so you won't have to wait too long! Please review! Anything is alright with me, even if you think it's total bogus! Thanx guys!!**


	2. Decision

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV:**

I considered Alaska for a minute, but Alice shook her head vigorously, and I realized that going to Denali would not be a good idea.

"Egypt, then?"

"It's the only sensible option. Unless…" Alice trailed off, not even wanting to utter the words, "Unless you want to leave for good." She meant returning to feeding on humans, rather than limiting my self to animals like the rest of my family.

It was tempting, I admitted, but wasn't this the rationale for my leaving in the first place, to avoid blood shed? Wasn't I trying to save the Mason boy? Was this exact occurrence not the reasoning behind tearing myself from my family and causing so much hurt, not only to my self, but to Esme, my mother, and Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and most of all, Carlisle?

No, I could not choose that. No matter how much appeal lay on that path, I would never choose that lifestyle.

Ever since that horrible day in biology, when I had run from the school grounds with Alice, finding sanctuary with Carlisle, my family had been as supportive as possible. True, Rosalie had finally found a place where she could live an "ordinary" life and she was far less than willing to give it up, but she didn't want me to leave either. None of them did. I just couldn't seem to convince myself that this was the best choice. Why risk it all?

So, I would go to Egypt, to see one of only 2 other "vegetarian" vampire covens in the world, until I saw fit to return to my home. This measure of separating me from _him _was simply precautionary. But it never hurt to be careful. I didn't want this move to be permenant, although I made the excuse that didn't want to be away from my family, I knew in a deep corner of my mid, that I simply wanted to see Edward again.

My attraction to him made no sense what so ever, and even Carlisle couldn't explain it. I just wanted a little time to think before reemerging myself in the human world. Then I could decide what to do.

-

I had money, a bag, tickets in my jacket pocket, and keys at the ready when I stepped out of my Astin Martin in front of the High School. Carlisle had written a note to explain my prolonged absence, plus the trip I was about to voyage on. I had read it over, found it satisfactory, and walked to the front office to give it to Ms. Cope, the school secretary.

"Bella, so good to see you again! Have you been ill? Everyone has been asking about your departure from class the other day and we've been so worried!"

"Actually, that's why I'm here," I handed Ms. Cope the note and waited until her slow human cognitive skills absorbed the information written there before saying, "I just hope this isn't a problem. I know that I can make up all of the work I've missed and am going to miss, so my grades won't be a problem. If you think attendance will be an issue, I can definitely try and work something out with my teachers…"

She lost composure for less than a second, her expression displaying evidently how little fuss any of my teachers would have with me being gone, before she pulled her self together again, "I'm sure no one will mind, Bella. Have fun on your archaeology study and we'll see you in a few weeks." She said all his with a broad smile on her face, but I knew that her thoughts were the total opposite of her words. Alas, being good at school forced the teachers to get rather annoyed with my siblings and me, but no one could complain about our perfect 4.0's.

With that taken care of, I turned to go. I had taken no more than three steps out the door of the office before I saw Edward walking with Lauren Mallory, a pretentious junior, know for making fools of boys with her flirtatious manner. I couldn't bear to think of her trying to entrance Edward, My Edward, with her so called powers, and I began to rush towards them. At that exact moment I saw him push her away, lightly, but with resolution. I sighed inwardly and let a small smile color my features before noticing that Edward had caught sight of me. I saw the resolve in his face as he took a step in my direction, and though we were fifty yards apart, I quickly scowled and hurried back to my car, gunning the engine and rushing away, seeing only the hurt look in his eyes at my rejection of his company.

If only he knew how badly I wanted to stay with him.

**A/N: So, what do you think?? Getting any where? Suggestions are greatly appreciated as I have not planned anything out. I think that following Twilight exactly would get a little complicated as it is awkward for Bella to be protective and cautious around Edward.**


	3. What did I do?

Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate the feedback. I think this should satisfy your requests!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV:**

I had not seen anyone so beautiful in all my life. From the moment I set eyes on her, I had never wanted to look away. I had asked one of the guys who she was and he had replied, with longing in his voice, "Oh, that's Bella Cullen."

I had wanted to slap him for the thoughts he must be having about her, but this angry notion startled me. I had no claim to her, but I just felt drawn to her, felt the strangest need to be by her side.

Seeing her in the old and outdated cafeteria of Forks High School, I wondered if I was dreaming. Sitting with her family, secluded from the rest of the student population, made her seem that much more elite, but not in an obnoxious way. It just fit that someone of her caliber and class be raised above the normal human in every way possible.

I saw her mouth move but could not distinguish who she was talking to or what she was saying. My father had taught me to read lips, but I couldn't figure out a single word she said. I glanced around and saw Mike, a friendly but rather self-centered boy, sitting next to me. I could tell from his expression that he was not truly paying attention to the conversation flowing around our table, but that his thoughts were far away and probably with a girl he hoped to date. He had taken me under his wing in a way since I was the most recent addition to the Forks community, but I wasn't to keen on what his idea f "fun" was.

I wanted to walk across the dilapidated room to see Bella close up, to examine her perfect features, but I realized from the way she and her family sat and held themselves that they did not want to be disturbed.

With chagrin I heard the bell ring and stood, gathering my bag and fishing out my schedule card to find my next class. Ugh, biology. I was in all honors classes at my old school in Chicago and if this morning was any reference, this afternoon would be a snore fest. Building four was a straight shot from the cafeteria and as I walked, I glanced up at the sky. The dense clouds were not much of a change for me, used to the ever changing weather of the Midwest. I had known that moving to the Olympic Peninsula would mean lots of rain, but this notion did not bother me.

I reached the other side of the courtyard and opened the door to the biology classroom. I never took my eyes of the front desk, not yet willing to take in the stares I was surely receiving. Mr. Banner took the paper I gave him and directed me to sit with "Ms. Cullen." I let slip a small gasp and turned, seeing Bella clearing the desk for me to sit next to her. I couldn't believe this. I had the amazing opportunity to get to know her, speak to her, and decipher if she had feelings for me too.

As I made my way to the desk, I saw her jerk her head up to stare at me. That look would have made any man scream, but I was paralyzed. Before I knew what was happening. Bella had strode to the front desk, gotten excused and was on her way out the door. I still couldn't move.

"Edward, man," muttered a boy whose name I remembered was Eric, "You should sit down before Mr. Banner gets pissed at you."

I followed his instructions automatically, still deep in my reverie. I sat through the rest of the lesson, wondering what had possessed Bella to make her stare at me with a look of pure rage. I realized that there was something else in her expression; horror maybe? Was I that disgusting to her? What had I done to deserve that when she didn't even know my name?!

I remained dazed through the rest of the day and all the way home. My mom saw the odd look on my face, but was too engrossed in her novel to say more than a few passing words about my first day going well. I mumbled unintelligibly before retreating to my room to ponder what about my self could have disgusted Bella Cullen so much that she would leave class just to avoid me?

**A/N: Hope you liked this update! I thought I would try a chapter from Edwards head, but I'm not so sure about the turn out. Reviews are always appreciated, but never a mandate. I hate being forced to comment just to get another chapter, so I won't do that to you guys. Until a later date (very soon!)**

**Nora!**


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I realized after posting this that it was really pointless, so I rewrote it! Here is the new and improved version that actually moves the plot along! Hope this doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Mike, Eric and I were walking across the parking lot on Monday, all inert and exhausted. I was not particularly looking foreword to anything happening at school today and I was reluctant to tell my self the reason behind this emotion; Bella Cullen had practically disappeared after the one sighting I had made outside of the main office. The rest of her family still attended school everyday, but they all had a rather glum attitude etched into the aura of their beings now, as they had recently suffered a great loss. I had to wonder if this had anything to do with Bella, but I didn't really know anything about her kin, so I came up empty-handed.

I was paused at my locker, depositing the books I wouldn't need until after lunch when I realized someone was standing behind the door of my locker. I thought nothing of it and proceeded with my purging. Only when I stood up, closed my locker and turned did I realize that my visitor of sorts was Bella Cullen.

It took a moment to make my brain start working and then some time to restart my mouth.

"Can I h-help you with anything?" I finally stuttered out. She smiled at me I was afraid I was going to pass out.

"It's Edward, right? I'm Bella Cullen. I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day in front of the office. I wasn't all that aware of what was going on, and I wouldn't have wanted to drag you into my nonsense." Bella finished with a weak smile, her eyes imploring me to say that I wasn't bothered; she definitely wouldn't have to try to hard to win me over. I was astounded that _she_ was apologizing to _me_. Oughtn't I to have been the one apologizing? I was sure that I was the reason for her exodus, and yet she was trying to console me.

I looked to Bella's face, and became aware that was I ogling at her, and she was still waiting for a response. "There's nothing to be forgiven. I just hope you got things taken care of all right?"

"Oh, yes. The matter has been handled." Bella turned to glance around the thinning crown in the halls before turning back to me with a cute half smile playing across her lips.

"Well I guess I'll see you in biology!" She turned and strode of to her class, leaving me flabbergasted at her ability to dazzle me. Only when I caught sight of a clock did I wake from my stupor and sprint to first period Spanish.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, I kinda wanted a cliffhanger. Plus I have no Idea how biology will play out. Or do I? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**

**Nora!**


	5. A Step In the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry it took me so long to write this! I feel awful for making you wait! Hopefully this helps!**

**BPOV:**

I was impressed with my self control in being able to talk to Edward, but I knew that it was simply the immense amount of fresh blood in my system that allowed me to act normally around him. He had seemed surprised to see me, and I wondered how he felt about my prolonged absence. Surely it couldn't have bothered him as much as it had me?

What ever his feelings, I would be able to speak to him in biology at least, a class I was looking forward to far too much. I was consciously aware of my obsession, but that awareness did nothing to assuage me. I was in too deep to turn around, though I would not allow myself to suck Edward into my horridness. He was too good for my life style – the never ending thirst that could drive all vampires to the brink. No, I would control my self and admire from afar.

Waiting for the morning classes and lunch to be over, I tried to examine the identities we had created when we came back to Forks, wanting to make sure aliases were intact. When I found that they had met all of our normal standards, the lunch bell had rung, telling me that in just a few short minutes I could look upon his face again.

I smiled at Angela and waited for her anxiously at the door, almost jittery in anticipation.

"What is up with you Bella? You look really… tense."

"It's nothing, really. I just… I'm…" I drifted off, not able to form a coherent thought, let alone an explanation for my nerves: we had entered the cafeteria and I spotted Edward ahead of us in the lunch line. I grabbed a few pieces of the disgusting substances that sustained the humans, and proceeded down the line to pay. Though we did not actually eat anything available for purchase at the school, Alice insisted that we buy food every day as a "prop."

Angela and I parted ways and I went to sit with my family. I noted that Angela, along with Eric, Jessica, Mike and Tyler were seated at the same table as Edward. I had had no idea that Edward hung out with these kids, but then again he could probably fit in anywhere. I realized that we both knew how it felt to be outsiders, new people in the cruel world of high school and I relished in the similarity.

The rest of my family was worried for me, that much I knew. None of them wanted me to leave again, though Alice had told them time and time again that my resolve was strong. I knew that she saw other things about me, but she refused to divulge her visions. I had questioned her for hours while we were hunting, but she wouldn't tell me anything. I wasn't sure if I should interpret her enigmatic responses as a sign that matters would end well or badly. I had finally decided that if what she saw was important enough, she would tell me. As we sat around our table, everyone else seated next to their mate, the silence was almost tangible, daring someone to break it.

Undaunted Alice leaned over to me and whispered, "It's going to be fine! Things worked out well this morning, didn't they?"

Since I had told no one but Carlisle that I intended to speak to Edward outside of class, I assumed that this was one of the various images she had seen. I nodded at her, not trusting my voice to work correctly, and got up to return my tray. I switched directions, half way to the trash can, heading for another one closer to Edward's table. Catching his eye, I smiled, and turned away. I heard Mike whisper, "Damn Cullen! What's got Cullen so interested in you?" I had chosen to walk so close exactly for this reason, knowing that I would be able to hear everything said as clearly as if the speaker where by my side. I continued out of the building, heading for my car so I could sit and think for a while. I turned the key, and once the roar of the engine quieted, Clair De Lune calmed me down, allowing me to fall into my thoughts.


	6. Morals Beyond Compare

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: To make up for the prolonged period with out an update, I have decided to update twice today! Thanks for the support! Pleased to know that you like the story. Hope you enjoy this update!**

**EPOV:**

**"**Edward? Hello? Anyone home?" Eric looked around the table, noting that everyone else was staring at my lifeless form as well.

"Wow"

"Oh thank God! Don't do that again man! You freaked me out!" Tyler instantly forgot about my momentary hiatus and branched off to a new topic, engrossing most everyone else. Angela was the only person who still watched me, her eyes knowing, with an almost eerie awareness to them. I broke away from her stare, glancing out the windows: snow. Sure it was mid-January, but I wasn't properly prepared for this yet. Snow meant cold and wet and though this didn't bother me, I generally liked to have gloves on before engaging in a battle, and with friends like I had, a battle was sure to come.

What had she done to me? When Bella walked by and smiled, my brain practically stopped, taking my heart along for the ride. I had barely registered Mike's whisper, but I got the strange feeling that Bella heard him, despite the distance. Part of me wanted to smile back or show some acknowledge meant, but the larger section was too stunned. I watched her walk out of the building and disappear, while Mike and Eric had alternated shaking and yelling at me.

I doubted that I could wait a second longer to get to Biology, and be able to talk to Bella Cullen. The bells rang at just that moment, a sure-fire sign that Bella and I should get to know each other more. As a mass, everyone got up and began exiting the lunch room. Mike and Eric were taking around me, and it took me a moment to realize their chatter was about the Cullens.

"They are all like that though! I hear all the girls talk about Emmet and Jasper even though neither one seems available. But have you seen the girls? Damn! Rosalie is perfection and Alice too, but Bella….." The way Mike's eyes misted over told me that he wasn't seeing the school grounds anymore.

"I'd tap that, if you know what I mean," added Eric.

Pushed him, catching his attention instantly; Mike actually took a few steps before realizing what had happened. Eric looked confused and slightly wary, wondering what harm I could do and why I was so upset.

"You _do not _talk about her like that; like she's just something to look at and use. She is better than you will _ever_ be, and don't forget it."

"What's your problem?" was Eric's pretentious response. I punched him. He stumbled back, and then planted a fist in my eye. When I made no move to hit him again, he walked away, taking the crowd of spectators with him.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to focus in class, so I walked out to the parking lot, more than willing to bet that I wouldn't miss much. Only when I saw Bella getting out of her car did I remember that we would be together in class next, and if I left, I would miss the opportunity of her company. But considering my current appearance, I didn't want to disgust her again. I tried to hedge away with out drawing attention to myself.

"Heading out Edward?" Bella looked at me, only curiosity showing in her visage.

It was pure bliss to hear her say my name, a calming effect that dulled the pain in my face and the ringing in my ears. "Um… yeah, I think that's best."

Her eyes had been guarded, as if she didn't want to disclose her feelings, but they now sparkled. I noticed that they were a beautiful amber that fit her pale complexion and dark hair perfectly. I briefly remembered that her eyes had been dark when she had rushed out of biology on my first day, but I wasn't so sure right now. I blushed, realizing that I should probably explain myself.

"I, um, just got a mad at a friend of mine, and I'm not so sure it's a good idea that I stay." I smiled sheepishly at her, winced, and looked up to catch her returning the gesture with a small smile of her own.

"What was the fight about?" She walked over to a tricked out, dark blue Aston Martin and sat on the hood, patting the space beside her. I followed slowly, not wanting to answer her question.

"Does it matter?" I hedged. Her glare told me it did. "It was about a girl."

"Oh." I was afraid of that.

"My friends were being stupid and saying some stupid stuff, so I had to get them back in their place…."

"That's very noble of you. I assume it was normal hormonal teenage boy stuff, right?"

"Just about, yeah. But the girl they were referring to… she has way too much class for that, or them as a matter of fact. Not that they could gather the courage to approach her. I'm no better than them to that effect though." I looked away, not wanting to see pity in her eyes.

"Edward?" I looked up. "I think you did well. It takes work to stand up to your friends… and your family."

I didn't know what to say. I scanned the parking lot with my one good eye, noting that we were alone. "Listen, Bella. I think I'm going to take off, but it was nice taking to you." I got up and smiled faintly.

Bella too got up from the car hood, nodded with a smile at me, then turned away. She stopped after a couple of steps, looked back at me and said, "Thank you." And she was gone.

How did she know? Had she been there among the crowd? But how would she have gotten to her car so fast? My head spun with unasked questions, and I was glad that the streets of Forks were clear so I could drive as slow as I liked.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter! I'm not quite sure if it makes sense, though it did in my head. Suggestions are always appreciated and I will try to be more consistent in future with the updates!**

**~Nora!**


	7. Yes or No?

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV:**

Wow.

Did he really just ?

Oh. God.

He did.

What do I say?

Why aren't I prepared for this?

What to do?

Yes?

Or no?

Oh. My. God!

Yes.

That's it.

Just say yes!

Bella!

Goddamn it! Open your mouth and say yes to meeting Edward for a movie before he thinks you're a complete dunce!

"Yes, I would love to." Oh, thank God, I answered. I watched as Edward's face split into a beautiful half smile. I really liked that look on him: Glazed over eyes, smile, showing just the right amount of teeth. He really was something, wasn't he?

I heard Edward verify time and place, and I felt myself nod in confirmation, but my brain was analyzing the peals of beautiful music that were the words Edward spoke. I had never heard something as beautiful as that; nothing so musical in the world.

"Bella? Isabella Cullen?" Angela shook her hand in my face as she took her seat next to me in English. "Bella? You look like you've been hypnotized or dazzled or something. What's wrong with you?"

"I-I think I just got asked out…."

Angela barely contained her squeal, but somehow she managed: our teacher looked up anyways, but his eyes didn't even travel to the back of the room where we sat.

"Who was it? Did you say yes? Well of course you said, yes. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting so strange. But Bella, who was it?" Angela spoke so fast and so quietly that I wasn't entirely sure she was as human as I had thought. I sniffed her, felt the burn in my throat that went along with being a vampire, and returned to her line of questioning.

"It was… It was Edward…"

"Oh. My. God!!! Bella! That's terrific! Do you know what this means? Lauren and Jessica both thought that Edward liked _them_, but in reality, he liked _you_! Oh, that's wonderful. They'll hate you!" The way Angela stated this last comment made me wonder why it was such a good thing.

Alice walked into the classroom then and made her way to the front of the room. She gave the note she carried to our teacher and made her way back out. One her way down the isle, the look she gave me told me that she knew what had transpired and that there would be an official meeting concerning what happened next. Shoot.

Angela wanted to know when our date would be.

"Thursday at 7:00. We're going up Port Angeles to eat."

"BELLA! That's Valentine's Day!!! That's so sweet! Oh, he really is a great guy! You guys are gonna be great together, I can just see you, aww it will be so sweet - "

"Ms. Webber, could you pleas answer number 4?" Angela looked up, startled and confused.

"The answer's B," I whispered to her. She answered and smiled thankfully at me. I figured now would be a good time to pay attention, so I got out my books.

* * *

A/N: I wanted this post to be really unspecific and to make no sense what-so-ever because Bella is REALLY dazzled.


	8. Why?

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry that I took so long to post something! You guys deserve much better! I won't try to make excuses, but I hope you continue to read despite my lapse! I have already written a few more chapters, so a wait is impossible. Well, no more than a day's wait at least… 3 you all!**

**BPOV:**

"Please Bella? You know I love this sort of thing and _no one_ ever lets me celebrate anymore!" Alice's attempts to cajole me were useless… mostly. She knew that she was making some head way though, so she didn't let up in the least.

"Centennials only happen once! You can't just let this go! Please, Bella? I wouldn't do anything _really_ drastic, just a little fun. Oh, please, won't you let me celebrate?" The many tones of her voice echoed around the room quietly for a moment and I listened to the reverberations, rather than answering her pleas; we both already knew what would happen, because I had already made this decision, but Alice was being the sister-of-the-year and really wanted me to be on board for her party.

I looked at Alice, saw her waiting patiently, not wanting to be too pushy. I nodded and turned to head up the stairs, but when I reached the first step, I turned back and said, "Thanks, Alice. I really do appreciate, even if…, you know..."

Alice laughed and skipped over to give me a hug. We parted ways, each with plans of the future, though I was sure, that Alice had much happier things in mind and much more concrete thoughts.

I found my way up to the third floor and stood in the doorway of my bedroom, feeling as if I didn't belong here anymore. The lavender walls of my room were exasperating, rather than calming, as they usually were. At just this moment I wanted nothing more than to punch hole after hole through the flimsy sheet rock that lay beneath the paint and dry wall. This urge was so strong that after taking a deep breath with my eyes closed, I was surprised the walls were still intact upon cracking open my eye lids. I felt no connection to the books, the CDs, the stereo, or any of my possessions: currently, they only served as a means to express my frustration. My insides churned with thoughts of Monday when I would have to talk to Edward, break his heart, hope he didn't see just how much it hurt me. I could feel Jasper emanating calm and soothing waves but I threw up a simple shield, not wanting his power to rebound, but not wanting to be lulled into a false sense of tranquility. When he felt his influence slide up and away from me, Jasper stopped sending out the waves and returned to whatever he was doing on the computer before I had gone sour. The whole family knew that I was sad, but only Jasper knew how much this upset me. I had been feeling like this all weekend, after 'The Meeting' that had been held on Friday when that afternoon's events had been divulged. It had been a general consensus that it was out of the question for me to go on a date with Edward. Had I been capable of stepping back for a moment to examine the situation, I might have agreed. After all, the chances that Edward would return to his home unscathed were fairly slim. But I was so wrapped up in the situation that I couldn't think logically. Carlisle had asked Alice, in front of me, to watch all interactions I might soon be having with Edward and to make sure that they were brief. After that, I needed privacy, and though I knew he couldn't control it, Jasper's nosing just didn't comfort me in the least. A small part of me was happy that I had been able to expand my shield to block all vampire powers, not just the mental ones. I could be alone in my own mind, a feeling I didn't generally dwell on, but currently, I relished the sensation of control the solidarity brought.

All of the party planning was a masquerade. No one really cared that I would soon be 100 years old; Alice was trying to covering up the fact that I had to turn down Edward's offer by celebrating my hundredth birthday.

Alice's voice floated up to me then, saying "It's for you Bella. Be careful." Thus I wasn't surprised when the phone rang a moment later. I retrieved the telephone set from my desk-top and checked to find who was calling. What intrigued me about his call was that our caller-ID didn't recognize the number. Due to our… certain disposition and situation, we were always careful with our personal information. Even Carlisle's hospital had only his cell phone number, not the house.

"Hello?" To my own ears, my voice was cautious, but I hoped that anyone else would interpret the tones as accusatory for calling our unlisted number.

"Uh, hi. This is Edward Mason, from Forks High. I was trying to reach Bella…?"

"Hey Edward! How are you? Listen, pardon my asking, but how did you get this number?"

"Oh, Angela gave it to me." That figures. I had forgotten that Ang had the house number as well as my cell. "I hope that's okay. I just wanted to make sure things were still on for our…um… our date." His voice was so cute when he was nervous. I could just imagine his face, eyes big, front teeth biting down on his lower lip. Why did he have to bring this up _now_?

"Oh. Yeah."

I had hoped that by canceling our date face-to-face, I could soften the blow, just a little. Doing this over the phone felt so impersonal and cold. So, what to do now? Break his heart over a wire? Or go through all of the details, and then cancel abruptly tomorrow?

"Listen, Edward. I don't think that it's such a good idea that we go out on Thursday. It's just not smart for us to be spending time together. I shouldn't have accepted in the first place. I'm really sorry to have put you through all this…" Even before the words were out of my mouth I knew that I sounded cruel.

He didn't respond right away, but when he did, Edward's voice was tight with emotion, "If that's how you feel, then alright. I have to go now. Bye, Bella."

I don't think I had ever unwillingly inflicted this much pain on _anyone_ before. I felt disgusting and barbaric and unclean and so many other things that boiled down to just one emotion: self-hatred.

I immediately rocketed out of the house, bounded over the river, and then just kept running in the hopes that if I ran far enough, all of my feelings and memories would seep away. The foliage overhead filtered the dimming sunlight, but could not entirely mask the glittering of my skin when it made contact with the sun's rays. When I reached the middle of the forest, I stopped. I looked around for a moment, then walked the short distance to the small pond that was nestled there. When I looked at my reflection in the water, I couldn't keep from imagining the face in front of me with red eyes in place of the current saffron. The mere idea was revolting, in a refreshing way. I bent and splashed water on my face, then ran in circles around the small body of water for a time to give myself time to think.

When the sun was far below the horizon and the inhabitants of the forest were beginning to stir, I made my way back across the river and into the house I shared with the 6 beings I cared about the most. I needed to talk to Esme, then Carlisle. Then I might be able to face my siblings.


	9. Lunch

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all of the characters it entails, belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**EPOV:**

I deposited food on my tray, paid and exited the line. I stood just to the right of the exit from the food line in the school cafeteria. I had just had the stupidest, wildest, and most endearing idea and I was deliberating whether acting on it would earn me brownie points with Bella or if it would get me killed. Boy am I an idiot!

I walked past my usual table with my smiling friends, past other kids deep in conversation about the pros and cons of wearing matching socks. I kept walking until I was directly behind Bella Cullen.

I bent over and whispered, seductively, I hoped, into her ear, "Come sit with me?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just ambled to a nearby table, devoid of students, and put down my tray. After sitting down, I glanced casually back at the Cullen table. One of the girls was openly glaring at me but the rest of them, including Bella, now had dazed and confused looks on their faces. I held up my hand then curled my index finger at Bella, a sign that clearly said, "Come over here."

She thought it over for a moment more, exchanged a look with one of her sisters, the one with the pixie-hair who was not glaring, then got up and joined me at the table.

Before she sat, Bella asked, "What's this about Edward?"

"Can't two people talk over lunch, Bella? Since you didn't want to go out to dinner, I figured that we could endure this stuff they call food, together." I just barely contained the edge of hysteria that her proximity triggered in me.

This comment earned me a hint of a smile then Bella sat down across the table from me. She didn't immediately start to eat, so I assumed I was open to start a conversation with her. I deliberated for a moment then asked the most noteworthy question on my mind.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that you were gone for a while…" I chose not to finish since Bella's features had rearranged into a scowl.

After a second, Bella responded, "I had an opportunity to do some research. I didn't know if I would get another offer like that, so I took it. It happened to overlap with school, but all of my teachers were gracious enough to excuse me from class."

"I see," I said, a little desperate for another topic of conversation that wouldn't send Bella off into an explanation that sounded more like a lecture than a friendly conversation. I didn't have to worry for long since Bella spoke again after a few moments.

"So I see you've made some friends." Although this was a statement and not a question, I could tell that this was Bella's way of restarting the talk. Admittedly, she was right; I had become fairly close with Mike and a number of his friends, but the majority of the girls in that group seemed so ditzy…

"Yeah, Mike, Mike Newton, introduced me to some of his friends. Tyler, Eric, Angela, Jessica-"

"Lauren?" she interrupted. By the tone of her voice, I gathered that Bella and I shared the same views on Lauren Mallory.

"Nah, he didn't have to. After she found out my name, she kept trying to get me alone. She cornered me in the parking lot after school one day. As a matter of fact, she was trying to lure me off into the woods with her when you came out of the office that day."

"So, you didn't prompt that?" Though she held her features in the same position as she voiced this question, Bella's eyes, held true curiosity as they darted up to my face and away; her eyes said that my answer was the key to an immense discovery.

"Ugh, no. I couldn't get away from her fast enough." And I don't think she'll be interested anymore, considering the look she had on her right face now, taking in the image of Bella and me sitting together. "Actually she looks like she wants to strangle you right now."

Though she smiled at this, Bella moved to get up.

"Bella? We only just started talking. Surely I didn't insult you too badly in this little time?" I was being completely serious though I sounded humorous.

Bella seemed to understand this and gave me a full smile, saying, "Not at all, Edward. In fact you were quite charming. But I think we should be getting to class. We wouldn't want to be late."

I looked around the cafeteria and was startled to see that we were almost alone. I had been so engrossed with Bella that aside from noticing Lauren's murderous look, I had completely forgotten that Bella and I were in the middle of the school day. The pixie-like Cullen girl was lingering at the exit, obviously waiting for Bella.

"Edward, I'll meet up with you in Biology, okay? I think Alice wants to talk to me," she said, gesturing to her sister at the door. With that Bella walked away, leaving me stunned and more than a little dazzled. Only after she was gone did I wonder how she had known that her sibling had been waiting, since she hadn't turned around once…


End file.
